Christmas at the Potter's (Harry's first Christmas)
by Luna-Rose Lestrade
Summary: It's the night before Christmas at the Potter's. One shot


Christmas at the Potter's

Godric's Hollow was aglow with lights of red, blue and white and tinsel swung on doors and trees making the whole village appear to be a fully magical grotto, though of course the magic was metaphorical. However there was one house in that sleepy village that stood out far from all the rest for it truly was bristling with magic.

Real fairy lights hung around the windows and lined the path to the door, the fairies blinking as they floated around in the cool evening air. The curtains were drawn but a warm glow illuminated the garden and laughter and chatter poured out of the window which was slightly ajar.

Lily Potter sat in the corner, smiling at the scene in the living room as she snuggled into her dressing gown. The marauders had gone to all ends to make Harry's first Christmas special. They had all made it this Christmas Eve, even Remus who was just recovering from the full moon a few days ago, though he wasn't as energetic as the others.

The Christmas cards were floating lazily around the ceiling and candles flickered in the corners. The Christmas tree was bedecked with decorations: tinsel, lights, fairies and a stupefied gnome they had found in the garden last week. A miniature Santa on his very own broomstick shot through the room sprouting a few Christmas carols or the occasional "ho ho ho!"

James had transformed into his animagus form as a proud stag, leaping around the room for Harry's amusement. Harry sat on the sofa with his godfather Sirius who had also taken animagus form as a large black shaggy dog who curled around Harry, keeping him cosy and warm as he watched his father. Remus sat in a tall backed wooden chair, a large book in his lap, the soft words of the night before Christmas carrying through the room. Peter, not to miss out, was in his own animagus form as a rat, squealing madly at "not a creature was stirring not even a mouse." Harry giggled madly at the scene, leaning deeply into Sirius's soft tummy.

Lily allowed her eyes to close for a moment. She couldn't help herself, with the gentle lull of voices and laughter and scent of the candles, she allowed herself to relax. The door banged quietly and her eyes shot open, heart racing until she took a deep breath to calm herself.

They were safe. She didn't need to worry anymore but who was visiting at this time?

A cheery face peered around the door with a long white beard and hair. Dumbledore stepped fully into the glow of the room, dressed in festive robes of deep red. Harry squealed in delight and clapped his hands excitedly at the prospect of Santa visiting. Dumbledore chuckled at the small child, his eyes sparkling the way they did to make you feel truly special to receive such a look. The marauders had quickly transformed back to their normal forms on hearing the door. Harry was now sat on Sirius's lap, Peter sat cross legged on the floor beside Remus's chair and James stood by the tree.

"Dumbledore!" James called merrily, quieting Harry's squeals, "To what do we owe this pleasure?"

Dumbledore laughed again softly.

"Merely to visit this family on this special night and wish a merry Christmas," Dumbledore replied.

"Well do join us," Lily offered from her corner.

"Very kind," Dumbledore said with a small bow before seating himself on the sofa beside Sirius, smiling at Harry who had reached out to grab at his beard, "but I will not disturb you for long. I just wanted to make sure everything was okay. I understand how difficult it can be stuck in hiding, especially with a young child."

"Never a dull moment," Sirius laughed, pulling Harry further on his lap to prevent him tugging at Dumbledore's beard, "I make sure of that."

"I'm sure you do," Dumbledore mused.

They all sat in a comfortable silence, the only break in the peace was the flying Santa's occasional outbursts. Harry sank deeper into Sirius's arms, head beginning to nod.

"I think," Dumbledore noted, "it may be time for bed for those of us gifted with the contentment of childhood."

Lily began to raise herself from her chair but Sirius interrupted.

"May I Lily?"

Lily barely concealed her grin. Sirius may try to appear non-caring and like the jokester but he was soft underneath it all, much like his animagus: a scary outer appearance but a warm heart concealed within. Lily nodded and Sirius carefully stood up making sure Harry did not stir.

Together, they all made their way upstairs to Harry's room. Sirius lay Harry gently down in his crib brushing his cheek softly as he pulled away. Outside the stars twinkled, winking at them from far above as a perfect silence fell over Godric's Hollow and its inhabitants.

Dumbledore glanced at the group. With a small smile, he retreated from the room, not wishing to intrude upon this scene.

James's arm was around lily's shoulders as they looked lovingly down at their sleeping son. Peter was looking at his friends gratefully. Sirius was still a step forwards after laying Harry down and his eyes were fixed on him warmly and Remus stood just behind him, the tiredness completely disappearing from his face.

No. It was not his place to disturb this family. It did not do to dwell on dreams. For they truly were a family that stood before him, not just a mother and father but the whole family who loved this boy so truly it was impossible to hide the emotion they felt.

So Dumbledore left this family, as unusual as it was, and apparated as soon as he was beyond the threshold of the protective enchantment.

The group in Harry's bedroom didn't notice the departure. They still stood transfixed on this small child who had brought so much joy to so many lives.

From the church down the street, melodic singing voices drifted down the street and the tinsel in doorways swayed to the tune. Unperceived by any, a fairy flashed by the window, leaving a trail of blue sparks, and darted away into the night. The carollers began to make their way down the street, spreading their songs and laughter but their happiness and contentment was nothing compared to those in this house.

It was truly understandable why, for they were together in these dark times and even though nothing particularly special was taking place and Harry would be too young to remember this, it was the most perfect Christmas they could have hoped for.


End file.
